Honest Trailer - Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is the 150th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell',' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2012 animated film Wreck-It Ralph. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on May 17, 2016 to coincide with the theatrical release of the video-game themed The Angry Birds Movie. It is 4 minutes 19 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 6.6 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Wreck-It Ralph on YouTube' ''"In this charming dystopia where living, feeling game characters spend their lives trapped in an endless cycle of violence." '~ Honest Trailers - Wreck-It Ralph Script You've seen toys come to life in Toy Story. Now, kick your children's paranoia into overdrive with the exact same premise, but for video games. Wreck-It Ralph Travel to a fantasy world where video game characters interact with each other, and an even bigger fantasy where kids leave the house for someplace called an arcad...? Arcad-y? (arcade)...instead of yelling racial slurs at each other on Xbox Live, in this charming dystopia where living, feeling game characters spend their lives trapped in an endless cycle of violence. Markowski: We've only been plugged in a week, and every day it's 'climb the building, then fight bugs, climb the building, fight more bugs'! Yikes. Now I feel really bad for the guys inside Dark Souls. Get ready for all your dad/older brother's favorite gaming franchises to join forces on the big screen...in teeny-tiny cameos and extremely subtle references, while you spend most of your time with weird hybrid characters because Disney couldn't get the rights to Donkey Kong (Wreck-It Ralph), Master Chief (Calhoun), or Mario (Fix-It Felix), but they had plenty left in the budget for Q*bert and...uh, Tapper? Hang on a second. You had the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog, and you made Tapper a main character? Meet Sarah Silverman (Vanellope), an incorrigible PG version of Sarah Silverman who is secretly a princess, because Disney can't veer too far off-brand. She'll race down the path of self-acceptance with the help of Wreck-It Ralph, a bad guy who's tired of being bad, who runs away to become a good guy, which is bad for these good guys (Fix-It Felix and the Nicelanders), but when our good bad guy realizes being bad is good if he's bad for good reasons, he can save the good guys from the real bad guy by being good...at being bad. Wreck-It Ralph: I'm bad, and that's good! I will never be good, and that's not bad! It's not as bad as it sounds. When fate brings these two misfits together, they'll journey across an arcade full of possible game worlds, yet only spend time in two of them: Hero's Duty, a two-dollar-a-pop shooter on rails that's over in, like, thirty seconds; and Sugar Rush, a candy-coated Mario Kart with so many candy puns, you'll swear the first draft was for a Candy Land movie. King Candy: Milk my duds! Fix-It Felix: They're Laffy Taffy! Wreck-It Ralph: Who are you, the guy that makes the donuts? Wynnchel: Call out the Devil dogs! Calhoun: Nesquik-sand?! Wreck-It Ralph: You rotten little cavities! King Candy: Children of the candy corn?! Oreo Guards: O-re-o. I'm hungry. Wasn't this movie about video games? So revisit this adorable animated adventure that finally cracked how to make a good video game movie -- by not focusing too much on the video games -- and just like Toy Story, uses bright colors and fast pacing to distract you from its horrifying existential questions like, if everyone lives in the surge protector, what happens if it gets turned off? What if they plug something else in? Would the games be able to go into a microwave? Are there different Ralphs in different arcades? What if an arcade has two Fix-It Felix games? Are they all going through the same mid-life crisis? Do game programmers know what they're doing to their creations (Soldier: She was programmed with the most tragic backstory ever.)? Isn't it dark that every game character is terrified of breaking the status quo, lest it bring instant death from an uncaring god (shows arcade games being marked "Out of Order")? And what the hell video game is Skrillex from? Starring Kong C. Reilly (John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph), Sarah Sugarman (Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz), Repair Man Man Man (Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix), Gamergate's Worst Nightmare (Jane Lynch as Tamora Calhoun), and For the Love of God, Don't Google Sonic Fan Art. for Wreck-It Ralph - Pixels. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Pixels If Ralph really wanted to get things done, he shoulda just brought Kano along. (shows Kano pulling out Raiden's heart) Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Frozen, Moana, Despicable Me 1 & 2, The Emoji Movie, The Boss Baby,'' The Secret Life of Pets, 'Toy Story, ''Inside Out, 'Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Cars & Cars 2, The Incredibles and Shrek.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Wreck-It Ralph ''has a 96.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Slate wrote that the Honest Trailer was "very funny" and drew attention to Screen Junkies conclusion that "the well-kept secret to making a good video game movie: Don’t '''focus too much on the video games." EW highlighted Screen Junkies' criticisms of the film's repetitive plot elements, and wrote that the Honest Trailer's "gut-busting jabs culminate in a tongue-twisting synopsis of the film’s convoluted storyline." Geeks of Doom noted the Honest Trailer's comparison between '''''Wreck-It Ralph and ''Toy Story. ''Geek Tyrant found the Honest Trailer notable for explorong "some of the most nightmarish existential quandaries lurking in the film." CinemaBlend suggested that the makers of Wreck-It Ralph 2 should watch the Honest Trailer, writing "if the powers that be are smart like The Russo Brothers, they'll learn a lesson or two from this Honest Trailer and create a sequel that, at the very least, addresses the issues of the first film." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * HONEST TRAILERS DEMOLISHES WRECK-IT RALPH '- Nerdist article * 'Wreck-It Ralph honest trailer '- EW article * '‘Wreck-It Ralph’ Honest Trailer Mocks The Disney Film ‘With A ‘Toy Story’ Premise But With Video Games’ '- Indie Wire article * 'Honest Trailers Presents ‘Wreck-It Ralph’ -''' Geeks of Doom article * 'WRECK-IT RALPH Honest Trailer Examines The Film's Existential Nightmares '- Geek Tyrant article * 'The Honest Trailer for Wreck-It Ralph Proves That This Movie Is Basically Toy Story for Video Games '- Slate article * '''Even Wreck-It Ralph Has Huge Problems, According To The Latest Honest Trailer- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Disney Category:Video game movies Category:2010s Category:Adventure Category:Season 6 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios